


Control

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Full Moon, M/M, No Lube, Voyeurism, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tries a new way to help Liam control his wolf on a full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

The house was empty except for the three teenage boys. The night's events were bound to get loud, so that was a good thing. The moon was about to rise, a full moon, and Scott could smell the desperation sweating from Liam's naked skin, he could hear the heavy breathing of a boy about to lose control. Scott just hoped this worked. He knew this wasnt a guarantee, but it was something.

Scott opened his mouth to ask his beta if he was ready and then closed his mouth, it was a stupid question. Stiles opened his mouth though "Are you going to fuck him or not" he asked, although it came across more like a demand.  

"Quiet Stiles" Scott said, as his eyes shifted. The smell coming from his beta had quickly became overwhelming. It was trying to pull him out of control, but for this to work he had to keep control.

His dick was aching, it knew what it wanted. The naked beta before him was such a beautiful sight. The freshman was on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, his perfectly sculpted ass on display for Scott to see. The skin was perfect, a creamy, caucasian brown with almost no blimishes wrapped over tight, jock muscles, sweat glistening from every pore. This guy could easily be a model. His ass was just so devine.

Scott just hoped this worked. Tonight was Liam's third full moon, and if this didnt work than Scott was out of ideals. Liam was a good guy, he just had control problems. If this didnt work than Derek would be hearing from him. Supposedly this was an age old tradition in the werewolf world for those like Liam, a special mating ceramony on a full moon between alpha and beta. On second thought though, if this didnt work than Stiles would probably kill Derek.

Scott was lining up his dick when something hit him in the side and fell to the bed beside him. "Arent you forgetting something" Stiles asked. Scott picked up the bottle that had hit him, lube. He threw it back to Stiles.

"In order for this to work it has to be rough" Scott told him which was what Derek had told him. There was suppose to be pain, there was no way around it, but as Scott well knew, bottoming could bring great pleasure too.

Scott grabbed his beta by the waist and lined himself up, the first thrust was going to need to be hard to get in the tight, virgin passage. He could hear Liam's whimpers as he tried to keep from shifting, he could hear the heart beating fast. 

"This is going to hurt" Scott had warned him before giving in and plunging his dick forward. It was a tight fit, the sweat around his hole had helped a little bit, but Scott had to tap into his werewolf strength to push all the way in. Liam was screaming at the top of his longs, and it wasnt from pleasure. Scott suddenly recalled the first time he had taken a dick up his ass, and how he had screamed almost as loud as Liam, at least initially. It was a good thing Stiles's dad hadnt been home that night or they would have been caught.

"I know it hurts, just hold in there" Scott said balls deep in his beta. He wished he could use his powers to remove the pain, but then the whole ritual would be ruined, and this would all have been for naught. Still Scott hated causing him pain, however if it was Stiles that would be a diffrent story.

Scott began to retract his cock, pull out slowly till just his head remained past the ring of muscle, and then he plunged back in, hard, and hit the sweet spot he was aiming for. Liam moaned and screamed at the same time, a rare combination of sounds. 

Scott knew that his beta wasnt gay (or at least he was pretty sure, it was hard to know exactly sometimes), yet Liam had agreed to this with no heistation. It had suprised Stiles, but not Scott. It was common for werewolfs to have sexual desire for their alpha, no mater what their sexual orientation. He could remember when his alpha was Peter, and Scott had such strong sexual urges for an Alpha he didnt even know. Scott had told Liam this too, who was confused about these feelings toward a fellow guy. So Scott knew this whole ordeal had to be rather strange for him, but it was strange for Scott too. Scott was definetly no virgin, but this was the first time he'd ever topped for anyone, with Stiles he was always the bottom and happy to be one too.

Scott repositioned himself so that he was drapped over his betta. They were in the canine family so why not fuck like they were. He could feel that Liam had lost control, that his claws had extended (and ripped the quilt on his bed) and his face was full wolf. But Scott continued, and with better footing he used his speed and strength to up the intensity ten-fold. He was thrusting harder and faster than any human could ever hope to.

Stiles made a catcall, and some other obscene comments from the chair where he viewed everything. It wasnt Scott's ideal to have Stiles here watching this, but Stiles said the only way he would let Scott fuck another dude was if he was there for the whole show, and Scott didnt think that was too unreasonable considering they'd been dating for a year now. And Liam while at first Liam was to thrilled with having another dude see him being fucked (which Scott could definetly understand), he still agreed as long as no one other than the three of them were there.

Scott kept upping the speed, and the cries of pain had lowered. "Cum...need...too" Liam hissed in short breaths. Scott was about to reach down and help his beta with that when it dawned on him that Liam wasnt allowed to just yet. "Soon" he whispered into his beta's ear and then nipping it sensually. Scott suddenly felt the need to come himself, and soon his he was shooting his seed deep into his beta's bowels. One good thing about being a gay werewolf, Scott never needed a condom, he was immune to all sexual diseases.

Scott pulled his softening cock and laid down on his bed beside Liam who was back in control. He was breathing heavy, but the ritual was only half over, for it to be complete Liam now had to release his seed in Scott's ass.

"I'm ready for round two when ever you are" Scott told him.

"I'm ready" Liam told him. They got back into their positions but reversed this time, Scott on his hands and knees, Liam behind him. That was fine with Scott, he much perfered bottoming.

Liam's cock was big. Scott felt its girth as it slammed into his hole and stretched his inner walls giving him a feeling of fullness. Liam's cock was definetly big, but it was no where near as big as Stiles's, Stiles was definetly hung like a horse.

Liam didnt last long, it only took a few thrusts and Liam was emptying his seed, the hot sticky cum filling up Scott's inner hole. Liam pulled out and callapsed on the bed. Scott was about to move when he heard Stiles tell Liam to get in the chair, and then felt hands on his back before a cock Scott knew all so well thrusted in.

"Its my turn" Stiles said as he took his turn with Scott's ass, knowing just the right buttons to push to cause Scott a second orgasm that night, in unioson with Stiles.

Scott layed down on his stomach, ass full of cum, as Stiles cuddled up on one side of him, and Liam came and joined, cuddling up on the otherside. Scott was pretty sure the ritual had worked, but they wouldnt know for sure until the next full moon.

"Dont let this go to your head alpha. This dosent mean you can start fucking all your betas" Stiles said before they all fell off into slumberland.


End file.
